La chaleur monte
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Hermione apprend à être animagus... Mais estce vraiment une bonne idée ? FIC FINIE !
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde ! Suite aux quelques critiques pensant que mes traductions ne concernaient uniquement des sujets tristes ( cf mes autres fics ) voici en première exclusivité mondiale un FLUFF ! Un p'tit truc tout mimi, qui fait de mal à personne ( malheureusement ) mais bon un sujet marrant. Il comporte trois chapitres et est fini en anglais.

Donc, Harry Potter & Co appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et le texte appartient à SorchaLawhir, texte que vous pouvez retrouver sous l'id 1687143. Donc mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je vous présente :

LA CHALEUR MONTE

Hermione Granger entra dans le Grand Hall. Elle leva les yeux et fixa le plafond enchanté pour montrer un ciel étoilé. Hermione se souvint de la première fois qu'elle y était entrée, c'était il y a sept ans et elle espérait désespérément devenir une Gryffondor. Elle eut un petit sourire en allant rejoindre ses amis à la table, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer comment les choses auraient pu être différentes maintenant. 

Hermione avait aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort pendant l'été. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, de McGonagall et de Rogue, la dream team avait réussi à sauver le monde. Il n'y eut pas d'énorme bataille, juste une attaque surprise, ce que Dumbledore voulait pour épargner le plus de vie. 

- Hermione, fit Harry, Hermione, tu es avec nous ?

Hermione leva les yeux et acquiesça.

- Je me rappelais, c'est tout. 

Harry hocha la tête tristement.

- Oui, c'est vraiment notre dernière année, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire. Après on pourra devenir aurors !

Hermione, Ron et Harry s'étaient mis d'accord longtemps auparavant pour devenir auror et travailler pour le ministère. Mais les choses avaient changé et la jeune fille désirait faire autre chose mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le courage de le dire aux garçons. 

- Cette année, je n'aurais même pas d'excuses pour ne pas travailler., gémit Ron d'un air triste. 

Ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh, tu trouveras quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !, rit Harry.

Hermione sentit une chaleur monter dans son dos et se retourna pour en chercher la source. En inspectant le Grand Hall, ses yeux noisettes rencontrèrent des yeux onyx. Hermione eut le souffle coupé et elle vit un petit sourire naître sur le visage de l'homme. Elle lui rendit son sourire et son c½ur commença à battre furieusement. _Pourquoi est ce que je ne suis pas rendu compte avant de sa beauté_, pensa-t-elle, _peut être pas dune beauté traditionnelle, mais attends. Qu'est ce que je pense, là ?_

- Terre à Hermione

Hermione sortit de sa transe en sursautant, aux mots d'Harry. 

- Tu fixais Rogue, Hermione ?, demanda Ron, sa voix dangereusement calme. 

- Non, répondit Hermione, Les professeurs en général.

Ron se calma. Hermione avait appris quelques années auparavant que le Gryffondor avait de profonds sentiments pour elle et avait tendance à être très jaloux quand elle était en compagnie d'autres hommes à part Harry, bien sûr. Hermione aimait Ron comme un frère et elle ne pouvait pas penser à Ron dans cette lumière, elle trouvait cela dégoûtant. Il était trop. comme un frère.

- Vous avez choisi dans quel cours vous irez ?, demanda Harry, car l'année dernière, on en avait trop !

- C'est vrai, j'admets que l'année dernière a été un cauchemar, étudier et être membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, c'était horrible, sourit Hermione.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient tous devenus des membres de l'ordre du Phoenix , ce qui était un grand honneur et plus de travail que ce que la jeune avaient prévu. 

- En fait, je vais juste prendre charmes, potions et métamorphoses, tous avancés. 

- Bien, Harry et moi, on a décidé de prendre potions, métamorphoses et dcfm, dit Ron d'un ton joyeux. 

- C'est dommage que tout le monde ne peut pas devenir animagus, on ne peut pas être en métamorphoses ensemble.

~*~*~

Les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le premier cours de leur trimestre, potion. En s'asseyant, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'y avait que deux autres élèves, Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson. Même si les deux Serpentards s'étaient rebellés contre Voldemort, ils n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis. Le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe dans un tourbillon de cape noir. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et se tourna pour faire face à ses élèves. 

- Dieu merci, la plupart des cornichons ne sont pas revenus., dit il, la lèvre retroussée et en insistant sur le ''la plupart''. 

Le cours continua et le professeur Rogue décrivit quelles potions ils feraient cette année et la somme de travail qu'il attendait d'eux. Il leur fit comprendre que si ses attentes n'étaient pas satisfaites, les élèves seraient renvoyés de son cours.

La plupart des cours du trio se passèrent de la même manière et la plupart de la première semaine fut consacré à la recherche et aux cours. Selon Ron et Harry, c'était trop de travail pour la première semaine mais Hermione leur fit remarquer qu'ils devaient prouver qu'ils savaient faire des recherches tous seuls. 

~*~*~

Le professeur Robert Flinski était assis dans la salle des professeurs et lisait les dissertations que ses élèves lui avaient rendues. Il enseignait la métamorphose avancé, c'est-à-dire à devenir animagus. Le sujet de la dissertation qu'il lisait, concernait la raison pour laquelle les élèves voulaient devenir animagus. Le compte-rendu de Miss Granger l'avait le plus impressionné. Il lisait toujours quand le professeur McGonagall entra. 

- Alors, Robert, comment ça se passe ?

- Et bien je pense que Mr Weasley n'est pas fait pour la métamorphose animale, Minerva. 

- Il n'en sera heureux mais il s'en remettra. Il y a combien d'élèves ?

- Six, mais sans Weasley, cinq. 

Minerva se tut et fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre :

- J'ai cru comprendre que Miss Granger en faisait partie.

- Oui, c'est la première fille que j'ai depuis des années, répondit il d'une voix distraite. 

- Vous serez prudent, n'est ce pas Robert ? Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle devienne - vous ne commencerez pas la transformation avant fin novembre. 

- Minerva, je pense savoir enseigner, répondit Robert sèchement.

- Bien sûr. 

~*~*~

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione trouvait ses cours fatiguant mais géniaux. Elle avait maintenant le temps d'approfondir ses recherches mais aussi le temps d'être avec Ron et Harry. Elle avait maîtrisé les charmes avec une rapidité remarquable potions étaient un peu plus difficile car elle était distraite par la présence du professeur Rogue. Mais la métamorphose était de loin le plus dur, même si elle était toujours première de la classe. 

- Maintenant que vous avez appris à méditer et à faire le vide dans vos esprits, vous devez apprendre à ressentir votre environnement et votre animal viendra à vous. 

Hermione s'assit confortablement et essaya de ''ressentir'' son environnement. Elle allait abandonner quand elle sentit un changement s'opérer elle vit l'animal apparaître dans son esprit et sa sérénité s'envola. En ouvrant les yeux, elle commença à rire. Le professeur Flinski fronça les sourcils. 

- Professeur, vous avez dit que l'animal que nous allions devenir était un animal avec lequel nous avions une connexion. (à l'agrément du professeur, elle continua ) Alors j'aimerais savoir quelle connexion j'ai avec un loup argenté. 

- Miss Granger, j'ai dit que vous aviez une connexion, je n'ai pas dit que vous la comprendriez mais les loups sont très loyaux, tout comme les Gryffondors, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione se refrogna, elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. 

- Je l'ai je l'ai, s'exclama Harry. Je suis un hiboux !

Petit à petit, les trois autres membres de la classe trouvèrent leur animal. Drago était un serpent, Justin un chat et George, un Pouffsouffle, se révéla être un rat. Malheureusement, George fut tellement vexé qu'il se leva et informa le professeur qu'il n'assisterait désormais plus aux cours, et quitta la salle. Drago était mort de rire. 

- Excellent, vous y arrivez tous merveilleusement bien !, le professeur fit une pause, Je pense que l'on peut commencer à se transformer. ( toute la classe hurla sa joie ) D'abord je veux que vous essayez de changer une petite partie de votre corps comme les dents ou la main. 

Le reste du temps fut consacré à se métamorphoser. Hermione changea la couleur de ses cheveux en celle de la fourrure du loup. Harry éclata de rire quand elle le fit. 

- Hé Hermione, tu vieillis ?!

La classe éclata de rire et même le professeur Flinski eut un énorme sourire. Enervée, Hermione décida de changer autre chose, elle commença à se concentrer de plus en plus sur l'image du loup argenté. Elle était à peine consciente du fait que la classe avait arrêté de rire et que leurs mâchoires heurtaient le sol. 

Hermione étira ses pattes et en se regardant, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était changé en loup. Elle trotta jusqu'au miroir dans le coin de la salle et s'inspecta. _Oh oui, c'est parfait_, pensa-t-elle.

Le professeur Flinski arriva :

- Très impressionnant, Miss Granger, pas ce que j'avais demandé.

Il s'adressa à la classe.

- Redevenez tous humains. Il est l'heure de manger. 

Quelques moments plus tard, Hermione était de nouveau humaine. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la félicita. 

- Hermione, c'était surprenant, attend que Ron entende ça, il sera bien impressionné.

Hermione eut un sentiment d'alarme mais l'ignora.

- Les enfants ! Encore une chose ! Ne vous changez pas en dehors des cours, vous avez encore besoin de cours et le château est enchanté pour avertir le directeur si jamais vous essayez. , dit Flinski.

La classe hocha la tête. 

~*~*~

A peine Harry et Hermione furent ils assis que Ron arriva en trombe. 

- S'il vous plait, dites moi que vous avez eu une meilleure journée que moi. 

- Génial ! Hermione s'est transformée en louve !, répondit Harry.

Hermione eut un grand sourire et Ron le lui rendit.

- Mais c'est super, Hermione ! Vachement super !

- Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je l'avais fait en premier, dit elle modeste. Ca sent bon ou c'est moi ? 

Les deux garçons eurent l'air interloqué. 

- Non sérieusement, ça n'a jamais senti aussi bon avant ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Il n'y a rien de différent, répondit Harry, inquiet. Hermione, tu n'as pas des sens de loup ou quoi ? 

Hermione éclata de rire. 

- Ouais, c'est ça !

Hermione renifla bruyamment et émit un bruit choqué quand toutes les odeurs différentes arrivèrent à son nez.

- Oh mon. Je pense. 

Et Hermione fuit le grand Hall pour se réfugier dans la bibliothèque sans se retourner et sans voir un professeur Rogue inquiet la suivre. 

Elle entra dans son sanctuaire et alla directement dans la section métamorphose et en sortit plusieurs volumes. Avant de pouvoir se retourner et d'aller s'asseoir, une voix s'éleva :

- Miss Granger, êtes vous malade ? Si c'est le cas, vous devriez être à l'infirmerie. 

Hermione fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et se trouva face à face avec Severus Rogue. 

- Professeur, dit la jeune fille. Je. Euuuh. et bien, j'avais. des recherches de dernière minute à faire. 

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il savait que Hermione ne bégayait que quand elle avait peur. Il baissa sa voix et murmura :

- Hermione, je peux vous aider peut être ?

Hermione sourit, elle avait passé des semaines à parfaire la potion qui avait tué Voldemort avec Severus et par conséquent, il s'appelait par le prénom, uniquement en privé, bien sûr. 

- Hé bien, en fait oui. En métamorphose, aujourd'hui, je me suis entièrement transformée pour la première fois et mes sens ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. 

Severus sourit et indiqua d'un signe de tête à Hermione de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

- Vous voyez, si l'animal que vous êtes, a des sens plus développés que vos sens humains, vous conservez vos sens animaux. 

Hermione inspira violemment :

- Ca expliquerait pourquoi ma vue n'a pas changé comme elle est meilleure en humain. 

Hermione commença à se calmer. 

- Merci, Severus, dit elle très doucement. 

Rogue lui sourit. 

- Pas de quoi. Je suis quand même surpris que le professeur Flinski n'a pas évoqué ça. Ca n'arrive pas à tout le monde, seulement à ceux qui ont une connexion profonde avec leur animal. 

Hermione sourit encore et rit :

- J'ai une connexion avec.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et Hermione se leva.

- J'ai charmes. On se voit en cours, professeur Rogue. 

- Certes. 

Severus regarda Hermione quitter la bibliothèque. Elle était devenue une brillante jeune fille.

- Et belle aussi. Si seulement.

- Severus ? 

Minerva était apparue derrière lui.

- Qui ça ?

Severus la regarda :

- Vous., répondit il doucement. 

Minerva rit :

- Mon cher enfant, vous mentez très mal !

- Peut être.

Severus se leva et laissa Minerva dans la bibliothèque. Il pensait toujours à Hermione et aux animagi. _Je pensais que les filles. Non, c'est définitivement une femme, n'étaient pas autorisées à se transformer avant Novembre._

Je suis un auteur sadique. Vous voulez la suite ? Dix reviews !!!


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponses aux reviewers :

Lol otte1 : Déjà 1 : JE SUIS PAS UN ELFE ! Juste un modeste loup-garou. Et ose m'apprendre, pour reprendre tes termes « m'apprendre à chomer », je te colle mon pied au biiip que tu vas traverser un mur. Non mais, pour qui ça se prend ces lectrices du dimanche ! LOL ( vous inquiétez pas, je la connais perso je ne fais pas de mal aux lecteurs, juste à mes amis. )

Natacha : Pas besoin de te mettre à genoux, vraiment ! Même si je suis honorée ! Merci !

Meline Snape : Une menace de meurtre ? Ciel ! On dirait moi ! lol Et tu as bien raison, ta dixième review donne le deuxième chapitre ! lol BRAVO !

Grind : La voila, ta suite ! lol

Dready girl : Huumm toi tu viens d'arriver ! lol Et Elle est bien partie, là la relation Hermione/Rogue. Et puis du fluff en trois chapitres, ça va vite ! 

Billy : au moins ta review a le mérite d'être claire, nette et précise Tu ordonnes, j'obéis ! lol

Lyne : Merci ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! 

Erika : Et une suite pour la Miss ! Une !

Dumbledore : 4 Rogue pour le prix d'un ? Mon dieu, je l'ai complètement oublié celui là ! Je vais m'y remettre, dès que j'aurais 5 minutes de repos avec VDF et avec mes traductions.

Gaeriel Jedusor : Peut être, demande lui directement ! Merci pour ta review !

Ange des ténêbres : Demande à l'auteur ! Je ne suis que traductrice. Bon, en même temps, c'est pas trop important pour l'histoire en elle-même…

Roxanne de Bormelia : Niark, Sadique, et scorpion et coautrice de VDF, ça en fait des défauts ! lol Merci beaucoup et Hermione est avec Rogue !

Link9 : Qu'est ce tu fais chier ? T'as eu l'histoire en intégrûle ! lol Naaaan, toi je t'adore, et tes reviews à la fois bourrue et sarcastique sont un plaisir à lire… lol

CHAPITRE 2 

Hermione arriva en cours de charmes à l'heure et essaya de se concentrer mais elle se sentait opprimée, elle voulait sortir, elle voulait courir. Hermione se forçait en vain à suivre la leçon. Elle commença à avoir chaud, la chaleur augmentait, elle avait de plus en plus chaud, mais en regardant ses camarades, elle ne vit aucun changement en eux. Inconsciemment, ses doigts commencèrent à gratter la table. Quand elle entendit le son de grattement, elle baissa les yeux et vit des griffes à la place de ses ongles et des traces de griffes dans le bureau. 

Elle gémit et se leva :

- Professeur ? Je peux aller à l'infirmerie ? Je ne vais pas bien. 

- Bien sûr Miss Granger, répondit Flitwick, inquiet.

Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais sur le chemin qui y menait, elle passa près de la porte qui menait dehors. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et sortit. La jeune fille alla jusqu'au lac et s'y assit pour penser. Le soulagement avait été presque immédiat une fois dehors, plus enfermé.

_C'est bizarre, je ne suis jamais senti enfermée à Poudlard…_

Hermione resta assis près du lac jusqu'au soir, sans remarquer le temps qui passait. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher mais elle savait que c'était Harry et que donc, il n'y avait pas danger. 

- Hermione, tu viens manger ? Ca m'a pris quarante ans pour te trouver, tu vas bien ? 

- Oui, j'avais juste besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Ca ira. 

Ils revinrent vers le Grand Hall. Une fois entrée et assise, elle commença à se sentir angoissée. Elle se força à rester assise et se concentra sur la nourriture. A la Grande Table, Severus observait Hermione. Il y avait quelque chose de différent en elle mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. 

- Mais qu'est ce ?, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

~*~*~

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Elle s'était tournée et retournée dans le lit toute la nuit. En grognant, elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner sans attendre Ron et Harry.

- Hermione, il s'est passé quoi ce matin ?, demanda Ron, énervé que Hermione soit partie sans lui. 

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Ron, pas aujourd'hui., répondit elle, énervée. 

- Hermione, de quoi tu parles ? On est un couple, on est fait l'un pour l'autre. 

Hermione était furieuse. _Je ne suis pas à lui, personne ne me possède_. Hermione se leva et fusilla Ron du regard. _Je ne pourrais jamais être avec lui._ Il y avait une petite voix dans la tête d'Hermione qui lui disait que qu'elle réagissait un peut trop violemment mais elle l'ignora. 

- Mais putain, tu penses être qui ?, hurla-t-elle d'une voix coléreuse. On est pas ensemble et on sera jamais ensemble !

La voix d'Hermione gagna en volume. 

- Franchement, j'en ai plein le dos de te rendre des comptes !

Hermione partit en trombe de la Salle. Les deux garçons restèrent derrière, toujours confus. 

- Ron, je pense qu'il y a quelque chose avec Hermione.

La plupart des élèves étaient silencieux, témoins de l'explosion de Hermione. Cependant, seul Severus s'était renfrogné._ Hermione disait toujours qu'elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de blesser ses sentiments. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Albus Dumbledore lui aussi était curieux et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus.

~*~*~

Hermione fit son apparition dans le labo de potions après Harry et Ron, mais décida de s'asseoir à sa place de d'habitude au début de la classe devant eux. Harry fila un coup de coude à Ron et lui désigna Hermione. 

- Hermione, pour…, commença-t-il mais elle lui répondit sans se retourner.

- Non. 

Ron leva les mains, maintenant, il était aussi furieux qu'elle. Le professeur Rogue choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la classe. Il inspecta la classe du regard et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Hermione mais personne ne le remarqua. 

- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion de vérité. Je suis sûr que vous connaissez déjà les ingrédients pour la faire., dit il d'un ton méprisant, en sachant que seule Hermione saurait.

 La classe commença à rechercher dans leurs livres pendant que Hermione se dirigeait vers la réserve à ingrédients. Severus la suivit.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé au petit déjeuner ?, demanda-t-il doucement.

La jeune fille se tourna, regarda Severus et inspira un grand coup. Son odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines. Le changement fut radical : ses épaules se détendirent et toute la tension qu'elle avait accumulée sembla disparaître. 

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais frustrée. 

- Miss Granger, vous étiez furieuse contre Mr Weasley., répondit Severus, sévérement.

- Oui… Non… Je…

Hermione ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi maintenant elle avait l'impression que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Rogue s'inquiétait Hermione était une des rares femmes à ne pas être lunatique il décida de garder un œil sur elle. _C'est pour son bien. _Il essayait de rationaliser. _Ouais c'est ça. Tu fais vraiment pitié._

Hermione retourna à son chaudron beaucoup mieux, puis un sentiment de culpabilité émergea. _J'ai été horrible envers Ron._ En y repensant, Hermione ne pouvait comprendre comment elle avait pu perdre son calme. 

- Désolée Ron, je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit.

- Hermione, tu t'es défoulé sur moi. Pourquoi ?

- Je… hé bien… 

Hermione décida d'être honnête. 

- Je n'aime pas que tu dises que l'on est un couple. 

Elle attendit la réaction du garçon. Ron eut l'air confus puis en colère. 

- C'est ce qu'on est pourtant !

- Non Ron, s'il te plait, laisse tomber., soupira Hermione.

- NON !, hurla Ron.

Severus releva vivement la tête et

- Mr Weasley ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour déranger le bon déroulement du cours !

Ron resta calme à la demande Harry et à la condition expresse qu'ils règleraient tout ça plus tard.

~*~*~

Hermione alla manger après son cours de charmes. Sa mauvaise humeur était revenue. Elle se sentait oppressée et en colère, et en plus il faisait trop chaud. 

- Hermione., dit Harry.

Hermione le salua d'un signe de tête mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait rien cet après midi là et elle voulait retourner au lac. C'était un lieu paisible et elle pouvait y penser en paix sans que ces idiots ne l'ennuient. La petite voix dans sa tête revint _Ce n'est pas juste, n'est ce pas ?_

Dès qu'elle eût fini de manger, Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa sa cape et sortit. Hermione était assise dans l'herbe, elle regardait l'eau clapoter quand le calamar géant bougeait. L'eau la calmait.

- Hermione, allez vous bien ?, demanda le Professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Personne ne pouvait la surprendre depuis qu'elle possédait des sens de loup. 

- Oui Professeur.

- Vous semblez plongée dans vos pensées. Je peux vous aider ?

- Non merci, professeur. J'ai juste eu une mauvaise journée. 

- En effet, j'ai remarqué, mon enfant. Je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil arrangera tout ça., sourit Albus.

- J'en suis sûr, acquiesça Hermione.

Le directeur la laissa méditer en paix. 

Hermione attendit elle ne savait pas combien de temps puis prit une décision. _Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais dans le château, et je sais ce que je fais._

Hermione se fondit dans l'ombre des arbres que projetait le soleil couchant et se concentra si fort que la transformation fut presque instantanée. Elle étira ses pattes et grogna. _Ouais ça c'est la liberté !_ Et un loup argenté bondit dans la forêt interdite. 

~*~*~

Albus était dans la salle des professeurs quand Fumseck y vola en hurlant. Le directeur revint dans son bureau pour y découvrir qu'une étudiante s'était métamorphosée. Severus l'avait suivi et voyant le tableau avertisseur d'élèves métamorphosés changer, il vit que Hermione était dans la forêt interdite. 

- Je pensais que cette fille avait un minimum de sens commun, commenta Rogue d'un ton acide. Je reviendrais avec elle.

Rogue partit précipitamment. Même s'il avait l'air en colère, il s'inquiétait pour la Gryffondor. 

Albus regarda son maître des potions partir il sourit, connaissant l'esprit de Severus. 

- Humm, je me demande…, murmura-t-il à la pièce vide.

~*~*~

Hermione courrait dans la forêt, enfin heureuse. _Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ??_ Elle avait croisé un épouvantard et l'avait chassé en grognant férocement. 

La jeune fille était en plein sprint quand, du coin de l'œil, elle vit Firenze et ralentit, car il galopait derrière elle. 

- Petite, je crois qu'un de tes professeurs t'appelle., dit il en désignant la direction du château. 

Hermione s'arrêta et écouta. En effet, elle entendit une voix très lointaine. Elle remercia le centaure d'un signe de tête et revint au lac à pleine vitesse. A l'orée de la forêt, elle vit et entendit Rogue très clairement.

- MISS GRANGER !!!

Il était déjà sur les rives du lac et se dirigeait vers la forêt. Hermione remarqua qu'il avait l'air prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Elle se cacha derrière quelques arbres et redevint humaine. En sortant de sa cachette, Severus la vit et s'arrêta, attendant qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. 

- Miss Granger, ça vous dérangerait de vous expliquer ?

Hermione faisait face au maître des potions et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait voir combien il était furieux mais pour une raison quelconque, s'en moquait totalement. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge. Elle l'avertissait de ne pas s'approcher.

Rogue était livide et il émit aussi un grognement qui venait des profondeurs de son être. Il savait ce que le son qu'elle avait produit voulait dire et ça l'avait rendu encore plus en colère. _Comment ose-t-elle Me défier ?_ Severus remarqua une odeur étrangère sur Hermione, il s'en souvenait mais n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. 

Hermione regarda Severus, les yeux argentés elle grogna encore une fois mais différemment, plus joueur. Quelque chose en elle savait que défier Rogue n'était pas une bonne idée.

Rogue regarda son élève attentivement et vit ses yeux d'argent. 

- Hermione ?

Severus devint nerveux quand elle lui lança un regard séducteur. 

- Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'intéressée ne répondit pas mais un autre grognement s'échappa de sa gorge. 

- Hermione, vous vous êtes entièrement transformée sans être supervisée par un professeur et pour vous enfoncer encore plus, vous êtes partie seule dans la forêt interdite. ( Severus respira un grand coup avant de continuer ) Vous êtes devenue folle ou quoi ?

Hermione eut l'air confuse et pencha la tête d'un côté et gémit tristement, les yeux rivés sur ceux de son professeur.

Rogue regarda Hermione avec attention et finit par identifier l'étrange odeur.

- Oh mon dieu, Hermione, je suis désolé !

Il était soulagé maintenant qu'il comprenait le comportement d'Hermione. La jeune fille se força à parler :

- Pourquoi, Severus ? 

Elle fut surprise de la difficulté de cette simple action. Il la regarda, incrédule.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ? Vous êtes… euh… malade mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va passer. Je vous emmène à l'infirmerie. 

Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Hermione ! Nous devons rentrer, ordonna Rogue.

Il l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie. Sa colère était revenue mais cette fois, elle n'était pas dirigée contre Hermione. Après avoir pénétré dans le sanctuaire médical, le maître des potions prit Pompom Pomfresh à part.

- Pompom, Hermione est… Je crois qu'elle a ses chaleurs.

Pompom eut l'air abasourdie.

- Quoi ? Mais vous êtes sûr ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Elle est capable de se transformer entièrement en animal.

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

- Il ne sait pas combien c'est dangereux ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle jusqu'à ce que ce soit fini., dit Pompom gentiment. 

- Pompom, je dois partir maintenant, mais j'envoie Minerva. 

Et avec ça Severus partit dans un tourbillon de robes noires. 

Pompom marcha vers Hermione. 

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon enfant, vous serez mieux dans un moment. 

Hermione fixa l'infirmière un moment avant de gémir :

- Je me sens vraiment étrange, comme si je perdais le contrôle. 

La jeune fille essayait de réfléchir mais son cerveau ne coopérait pas.

- Je… Me sens… prisonnière…besoin… dehors…

Pompom regarda la Gryffondor se débattre avec ses phrases : ce n'était pas un bon signe. 

- Hermione, il faut vous allonger. 

Elle obéit et observa l'infirmière opérer un charme de scanner, une grimace sur le visage. 

- Hermione, il faut vous concentrer sur ma voix. 

Hermione tenta d'écouter ce qu'elle disait mais sans comprendre. _Pourquoi est ce que je n'y arrive pas ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Hermione commençait à avoir peur, elle glissa hors du lit et se recula jusqu'au mur tandis que des sons longs et plaintifs sortaient de sa gorge.

*****

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !!!! Vous connaissez le tarif ? 10 reviews, et la suite est à vous ! lol Je prends mon pied à être sadique !! (J'en entends déjà certains mais on prend son pied où on peut, parfaitement !)

ET DITES MERCI A **MELINE SNAPE** QUI VOUS A PERMIS D'AVOIR CE CHAPITRE !!!


	3. Chapitre 3

Désolée, je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire des réponses aux reviews, car je suis claquée. Merci beaucoup de les avoir écrites, ça m'a énormément fait plaisir !!! Juste deux messages personnels :

Lol otte1 : Arrête, t'es pathétique.

Link 9 : FENIASSE !!!!!!

Et voici le dernier chapitre !!!!

CHAPITRE 3

Severus alla directement à la salle des professeurs, où il trouva Robert en train de corriger des devoirs.

- BON DIEU, MAIS VOUS PENSIEZ A QUOI ?, rugit-il.

Malheureusement, la plupart des professeurs étaient présents dans la salle à ce moment. Robert rougit :

- De quoi parlez-vous, Severus ?

Albus entra, et fronça les sourcils, un maître des potions complètement furieux n'était pas une bonne chose.

- Severus, Robert, dans mon bureau, maintenant !

Même si le directeur n'avait pas élevé la voix, son intonation était celle d'un ordre. Donc, les deux intéressées le suivirent sans broncher. Arrivés dans le bureau, Albus prit la parole :

- Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

- Cet imbécile congénital a appris à sa classe à se transformer entièrement.

Robert prit un air énervé.

- Evidemment que je leur ai appris à se transformer, ils sont là pour ça, non ?

Il n'aimait pas que les gens mettent en doute ses capacités d'enseignement, surtout Rogue.

- MAIS HERMIONE FAIT PARTIE DE VOTRE CLASSE !, hurla Severus. 

Puis voyant toujours la confusion de son collègue :

- JE DOIS VOUS L'EXPLIQUER, EN PLUS ????

L'expression de Albus refléta l'inquiétude pendant que celle de Robert devint confuse.

- Vous êtes sûrs, Severus ?, s'enquit le directeur.

- Oui, directeur, je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie. 

Robert réfléchissait toujours, prit son expression s'éclaira.

- Oh non ! J'avais oublié Miss Granger !

L'expression de Rogue devint extrêmement méprisante.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué que c'était une fille ?

- Elle va bien ?, demanda le professeur de métamorphose avancé, inquiet. 

Le directeur de Serpentard était toujours en colère, son imbécile de collègue avait mis en danger sa Hermione. _Et ça, ça vient d'o ?_, pensa-t-il. 

- Miss Granger est à l'infirmerie. Elle est, et c'est compréhensible, un peu perturbée.

- Directeur, Severus, je suis vraiment désolé. J'avais complètement oublié que les femelles avaient leurs chaleurs.

À ce moment, Minerva entra et entendit la réplique de Flinski. Elle regarda immédiatement Albus.

- Miss Granger ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Minerva partit et alla directement à l'infirmerie.

***

- Hermione ? Tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité, dit madame Pomfresh pour réconforter Hermione. 

La jeune Gryffondor continuait de geindre en pleurant, mais dès que l'infirmière approchait, elle laissait sortir un grognement menaçant. Pompom s'arrêta. Minerva entra pour trouver une Hermione assise dans un coin et sanglotante et une Pompom Pomfresh sur les genoux en train d'essayer de l'amadouer.

- Pompom ?

L'intéressée recula à genoux et se leva. 

- Minerva, c'est la merde. J'avais espéré lui administrer un sédatif et ensuite lui faire boire de la potion pour l'endormir

- Mais ?

- elle est trop loin, il y a trop d'animal en elle maintenant… Il n'y a plus qu'un seul moyen.

- Pompom, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, j'espère ? C'est une élève. 

- Je sais, mais quand elle en aura marre de me gémir dessus, elle partira à la recherche d'un mâle. 

Dumbledore et Flinski apparurent à la porte. Le directeur savait toujours quand on avait besoin de lui. 

- Albus, nous avons un problème, dit l'infirmière en désignant Hermione dans son coin. 

Robert haleta et s'avança vers l'élève.

- oh Miss Granger, je suis tellement désolé, je ne savais pas que...

Le professeur continuait d'avancer en parlant et il était tout proche d'elle quand, la tête de la jeune fille se leva brusquement. Hermione scruta Robert un moment, le renifla et grogna. _Non, il n'est pas comme moi…_ L'esprit Hermione avait été complètement submergé par le loup. Robert ne bougea pas et la jeune fille grogna encore, mais plus fort.

- Minerva, Pompom a raison, c'est la seule solution maintenant. 

- je sais, Albus, mais si personne n'est le même animal que Miss Granger ?

Flinski se releva et dit :

- Miss Granger est une louve argentée. 

Minerva eut l'air surpris et Albus confirma de la tête. Mais tous trois se retournèrent au cri surpris de l'infirmière. 

Le maître des potions s'approchait de la jeune fille qui le fixait. _Oui oui, c'est le bon, c'est lui !!_ Hermione geignit tristement. Rogue émit un gémissement, s'agenouilla et mit sa main sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor. Il lui avait été impossible de ne pas venir. 

- Sev…erus, qu'est ce… qui se… passe ? 

Parler était presque devenu impossible.

- Hermione tout va bien…

la Gryffondor gémit, de douleur cette fois. Rogue se rendit compte qu'elle essayait de bloquer la transformation. _Impressionant__._

- Hermione, c'est bon, laisse faire, tout va bien se passer c'est promis.

- Ca règle tout, dit Albus et lui, Minerva, Robert et Pompom quittèrent la pièce pour laisser Rogue et Granger tranquilles.

***

Hermione se changea. Devant Severus se trouvait une magnifique louve argentée.

- j'aurais dû savoir, sourit-il et lui aussi se transforma.

Quand sa métamorphose fut terminée, la jeune fille se rendit compte que lui aussi était un loup argenté. Le mâle frotta le museau de Hermione et elle lui rendit ses affections. Il trotta jusqu'à la porte et la tape de la patte jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre, et partit, Hermione sur ses talons.

Il l'emmena dehors, jusqu'au lac et quand ils furent arrivés, il lui fit face, grogna une fois et partit en bondissant. Hermione lui courut après. Leur jeu dura longtemps, chacun pourchassant l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Severus l'immobilise sous lui. Il ronronna et lécha le museau de la jeune fille. 

***

Hermione avait froid, elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans son lit et le sentit bouger ! Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était près du lac avec Severus Rogue. Il avait ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle examina ses traits avec attention, il avait l'air si paisible et calme. Elle se blottit près de lui, vraiment heureuse pour la première fois depuis des mois. 

***

Rogue se réveilla et sourit tendrement à la vue de la masse de boucles brunes. Hermione Granger était dans ses bras. En écoutant sa respiration, il s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée. 

- Hermione ?

- hummm ?

- Tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est pass ?

Il avait peur de sa réponse, mais le fait qu'elle était réveillée et encore à côté de lui le rassurait un peu. 

- Oui.

Elle s'assit et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Merci Severus, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas venu.

- Tu aurais sans doute attaqué cette pauvre Pompom. 

Ils se sourirent. 

- Ca aurait été dur pour la soigner.

- Hermione, on devrait peut être…, bafouilla Rogue. Il ne voulait pas lâcher Hermione mais il était toujours un professeur

- On ne pourrait pas attendre encore un peu, il est encore très tôt.

Rogue retint son souffle, pratiquement ahuri.

- Tu veux dire… que tu veux rester ici… avec moi ?

- Oui, répondit elle en s'allongeant. 

Severus sourit et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. _Elle veut rester avec moi !!_ Son cœur battait comme un tambour. 

Une demi heure plus tard, le professeur s'assit, et ce faisant, amena Hermione à faire pareil. 

- On doit se lever, mon amour.

Hermione sourit en l'entendant. 

- Severus, quand… Quand on travaillait ensemble cet été, est ce que tu as senti…

- Oui., répondit-t-il en se levant et en forçant Hermione à faire de même. Je pense que si nous n'étions pas revenus à Poudlard, j'aurais…

Hermione l'interrompit en l'embrassant. Leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se caressant, ils étaient seuls au monde. Rogue l'enveloppa dans ses bras et se pressa contre elle. La jeune fille gémit contre sa bouche. 

Ce son ramena le professeur à la réalité.

- Hermione, on ne devrait pas…

Et il regarda dans ses yeux pour les voir assombris de désir.

- Que Merlin m'aide, dit il en l'embrassant. Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent, il n'ouvrit pas la cage de ses bras.

- Vous disiez, Monsieur ?, dit Hermione en riant. 

- Je disais quelque chose ? Je suis soudainement devenu trop distrait, sourit Severus.

- Severus, je ne… Je voulais dire…, fit Hermione en retrouvant son sérieux.

Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, répondit il en la voyant se battre pour trouver ses mots. 

- Severus, et bien… Je t'aime.

Hermione l'examina pour voir ses réactions. Il se détendit immédiatement et la serra encore plus fort. (Comme si c'était possible)

- Hermione, je t'aime aussi… Depuis qu'on a travaillé ensemble, je ne peux que penser à toi !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Hermione après un silence. 

- Aller très doucement et être très discret. 

Ils entrèrent dans le grand Hall, main dans la main. Il s'arrêta là et la regarda. 

- Je pense qu'un changement de vêtements est nécessaire, Miss Granger. 

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qu'elle portait et éclata de rire. 

- Oui, ce serait judicieux, n'est ce pas ? Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure ? 

- Bien sûr mon amour !

Rogue la regarda partir vers la Tour Gryffondor avant de se diriger vers ses cachots. _Elle m'aime ! Comment une sorcière aussi brillante qu'elle peut vouloir de moi ?_ Severus ne pouvait croire sa chance. 

***

Hermione traversa la salle commune et alla dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en robe de chambre, attrapa une serviette et mit ses vêtements dans le panier de linge sale. 

- Hermione, c'est toi ?, demanda Lavande à moitié endormie.

- Ouais, je vais me doucher avant d'aller au petit déjeuner.

- Pomfresh a dit que t'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui mais ça va maintenant. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Hermione quitta la pièce, prit sa douche et quand elle revint, Lavande et les autres filles s'étaient levées et étaient presque habillées. 

- Salut !

- Bonjour !

- Tu te sens mieux ? 

- T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Je vais bien, merci, répondit Hermione. En réalité, elle avait un peu mal. Dans la douche, elle avait vu une énorme marque de morsure sur son épaule. Heureusement son pull la cachait. 

***

Dans les cachots, Rogue s'était aussi préparé. Il avait dû faire une potion de guérison pour sa poitrine où il y avait des suçons en nombre. La potion avait guéri les hématomes, mais le plus gros avait laissé une cicatrice. Comme cela provenait d'Hermione, ça ne gênait pas Severus. Dans sa forme Louve, elle l'avait marqué comme étant son compagnon. En pensant à ça, Severus remplit une fiole avec la potion. Il avait l'intuition que Hermione en avait besoin aussi. 

***

Hermione entra dans la salle commune et vit Harry et Ron prêts à sortir.

- Attendez moi !

- Hermione ? Mais McGonagall a dit que tu étais malade !

- Je vais mieux, maintenant, merci.

Ron regarda la jeune fille avec attention avant de dire :

- Elle nous a dit aussi que ça affectait tes humeurs.

- Oui, désolé de t'avoir hurlé dessus.

- Donc on est un couple ?, demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Hermione put presque sentir ses poils se hérisser.

- Non, Ron, nous ne sommes pas un couple.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit Ron commencer à s'énerver.

- Nous sommes une famille.

La mâchoire du garçon heurta le sol.

-Tu es comme un frère pour moi.

- Attends, mais Hermione…

Harry intervint :

- Hermione, maintenant que tu vas mieux, j'espère que tu vas venir à Pré-au-lard avec nous samedi !

- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !, sourit la jeune fille.

Le trio entra dans le grand Hall. Ce faisant, Hermione s'aperçut que ses sens étaient toujours très développés et elle décida que cela ne la dérageait pas. _Enfin… Si ça ne dérage pas Severus, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Hummm Severus…_

***

Assis à la Grande Table, Severus attendait que Hermione fasse son entrée. Il s'inquiétait, et si elle n'était pas rentrée à temps pour duper tous ses amis ? Même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait inventer une histoire. 

Albus, sentant la direction de ses pensées sourit, et dit

- Tant que vous êtes discret, Severus.

Severus Rogue rougit presque.

- Merci, directeur. On le sera.

THE END !!!!

Voila, c'est fini ? Alors, heureux ? Déçu ? En colère ? Dites le moi !

Je rappelle que VDF est disponible tous les mercredis et dimanche au modeste prix d'une review et que vous pouvez la trouver sous le compte « Ripper et Léo » ( dans mes 'favorite authors' )

Merci beaucoup,

Ripper de la Blackstaff…


End file.
